The Sixth Floor
by Amaya Nanashi
Summary: Sort of a sequal to Who needs to Study
1. When teachers need help

Notes from me: This is what happened on the sixth floor - sort of mixes in with Who needs to Study? I am sorry if the characters seem out of character. Enjoy!

Ron crept down the hallway on the sixth floor, keeping to the shadows, continuing down the deserted corridor he saw the faint glow of candles coming from the DADA room.

'What were Remus and Sirius doing?', however as soon as Ron thought that he soon found out.

"GOD DAMNIT SIRIUS!"

Ron winced at the sound of Remus yelling, frowning at the faint shadowing that he could see. Remus was pacing and yelling at Sirius whilst occasionally stopping to look at Sirius.

"Calm down Moony, it was just a small joke"

"Sirius you are a professor you can't play pranks on other teachers nor on the students"

"Moony, your being absurd"

"Oh is that right? I am being absurd, am I? Well then Sirius...I shall go be absurd elsewhere, I would hate you to think I am overreacting too"

"Well...now that you mention it"

Remus growled at Sirius before shaking his head. Ron flattened himself against the wall as Remus left the classroom, slamming the door behind him; storming down the hallway getting further and further away from Sirius and Ron. Ron breathed out; relaxing against the wall...that was a close one.

Hearing the door open, Ron once more flattened himself against the wall, hoping that the shadows would continue to hide him. Sirius stepped out into the corridor; his shoulders slumped in defeat, silently shutting the door behind him before walking back to his room. Never noticing Ron who was pressed to the wall, with wide eyes staring at him.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief, he wasn't busted. Walking back to the Gryffindor portrait, his mind began wandering.

"Now just what do you think you are doing out of the dormitory at this hour"

Ron looked up at the Fat Lady, blinking at her for a moment, before mumbling "detention"

"Very well. Password"

"Fortitude"

Ron climbed through the portrait hole, to see Harry and Hermione sitting in the common room, whispering on the couch.

"Hey"

Harry and Hermione jumped, guilty expressions appearing on their faces as they stared up at Ron.

"We didn't expect you to be done detention so soon"

"Yeah mate, what happened?"

Ron smiled, "oh that, it's nothing. So what are two talking about?"

Harry and Hermione looked at one another, slight frowns on their faces.

"It's nothing Ron, good night"

Ron watched as Hermione briskly walked up the stairs disappearing from sight. He turned to look at Harry on the couch, "what was that about?"

"Nothing Ron...well it's getting late night"

Ron watched bewildered as Harry all but ran up the stairs, blinking he shrugged and went to bed.

The next morning the golden trio was sitting in the Great Hall, Hermione beside Harry nibbling on a piece of toast while reading. Harry dug into his breakfast pausing as he noticed that Ron wasn't eating. Harry frowned; nudging Hermione. Hermione glanced over at Harry who pointed over at Ron, who was sitting down in front of an empty plate staring at the professors intently.

"Ron?"

Ron turned his head to look at Hermione and Harry who were staring at him.

"Yeah?"

You okay?"

"Hermione I'm fine"

Harry and Hermione looked at one another, before looking back at him with concerned expressions on their faces, "are sure?"

"Bloody hell Harry I'm fine"

"Are you worrying about the Potions results?"

Ron rolled his eyes and sighed before he began to smile brightly, "No Mione, as I told you already I know I passed"

And with that Ron stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, closely followed by Hermione and Harry.

Ron with a grin on his face proceeded to head to the dungeons, already his day was looking up. First potions then history with Binns, he would have the time to come up with a solution two sexually deprived teachers. Stopping in front of the potions classroom, Ron leaned against the door, his smile growing brighter as he took in the un-happy faces of the Gryffindors.

Ron pushed away from the wall as it swung open

"Enter"

Entering the room, Ron couldn't help but notice the room was slightly brighter.

'Looks like my plan worked'

Snape swept around the room handing out the essays, his normal scowl on his face.

Hermione all but snatched up the essay as it landed on the table, her eyes running over the parchment her face lit up at the E on her paper, turning to Harry.

'So Harry, what did you get?"

Harry looked down at his essay, looked back at Hermione and smiled at her.

"Acceptable"

Hermione smiled back, "that's great Harry, I am so proud of you, see what happens when you actually study"

Harry nodded. Harry turning in his seat as Hermione leaned forward to look at Ron who was staring at his paper which lay on the table.

"What did you get mate?"

"Ronald Weasley, I told you to study. Didn't I? Well it's…" "Hermione"

"Yes Ron?"

Ron picked up his essay and turned to face his them, "I got an Outstanding"

Hermione blinked at Ron and reached past Harry who had yet to stop gaping at Ron and took the essay from Ron, to stare at the O on the page.

The rest of the lesson blew by, as Ron continued to beam as his friends sat in silence and shock.

"Class dismissed"

The Gryffindors rushed towards the door followed by Ron who was closely followed by Harry and Hermione. The trio went upstairs to the their next class, Ron in a daze with Harry and Hermione glancing at him suspicious of his recent behavior.

Sitting down behind Hermione and Harry, Ron immediately pulled out his quill, parchment and books setting them up as if he was prepared to work. Ron leaned on his elbow, eyes drifting over to the window. After several minutes a mischievous grin appeared on Ron's face. There was only one way to get Remus and Sirius together and it involved the help of one snarky professor…


	2. With the Help of a Snarky Teacher

Severus strode out of the dungeons and up the stairs up. Coming to a door he raised his fist and banged on it.

"Coming!"

Sirius flung open the door to reveal Severus.

"What are you doing?" Sirius all but snarled at Severus.

"Well Black, I heard Lupin wasn't talking to you…and merely thought you could do with some fire whiskey"

Sirius stared at Severus….what the fuck?

"You're being nice…what the hell is wrong with you?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at Sirius, "honestly Black I thought we could get past old differences"

Sirius glared at Severus, and then stared at the fire whiskey…fire whiskey and dealing with the greasy bat or having the fire whiskey. Sirius sighed and moved out of the doorway, motioning for Snape to come in. Severus's smirked…all was going according to plan.

Sirius flopped on the couch, watching as Snape glided over to the opposite couch, conjured up to glasses and began pouring. Severus handed Sirius his glass. Raising his glass Severus took a sip of his drink, his eyes locked with Black's. He could practically hear that man thinking. Sirius looked down at his drink and skulled it, relishing in the burn in his throat as it went down. Placing his glass on the table, he went to reach for the bottle however he paused. His vision suddenly went hazy, the room began spinning, and he glanced at Snape who was smirking triumphantly at him.

"You bastard" was all he managed to say before he passed out.

Severus sighed, the power of antidotes he thought with a slight smile. Striding over to the door he opened it to reveal Ron standing outside the door.

"He's all yours Mister Weasley"

Meantime thirty minutes later in the Dark Arts classroom, Remus ran a hand through his hair as he leaned back in his chair. 'There all the marking is done…now time to get some rest'.

Remus stood up, and left the classroom closing the doors behind him as he headed to bed. Turning to the last corridor he saw Sirius propped up beside his door. Walking over to him, he nudged him with his foot; frowning when Sirius didn't respond.

"Sirius...get up"

Remus closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Honestly Sirius, this isn't funny get up"

Remus opened his eyes glaring down at the unconscious man. Damn.

Sighing Remus opened his door, then bent down and lifted him up cradling him to his chest. Remus walked through his door, and into his room depositing Sirius on his bed. Glancing down at him, Remus's eyes trailed over Sirius, taking in the tousled hair, and Sirius's shirt…it was riding up exposing a bit of tantalizing flesh just waiting to be stroked and his neck exposed just waiting to be nibbled on. Remus groaned as he felt the beginnings of arousal shot through his system.

Sirius groaned, his eyes fluttering open as he shifted his hips. Sirius turned his head to see Remus standing above him…."mmm, Moony…"

Remus held back a moan…why was this man taunting him. Looking into Remus's eyes Sirius swore he could see lust in them. Sirius slowly sat up giving Remus a slow smile.

"It's been a long time since it's I've been in your bed hasn't it"

Remus's eyes flashed with lust and hope. "Yes it has"

Sirius smirked, raising an eyebrow as he gazed up at Remus with undisguised lust, "so what does a bloke have to do get shagged then?"

Remus looked down at Sirius and pounced sending them both onto the bed as their lips crashed together. Sirius moaned as he felt Remus's body against his own, the feel of Remus plundering his mouth as their tongues battled for dominance. Remus pulled away, gazing down at Sirius and with a slow smile he sat up slowly undoing Sirius's shirt, once it was removed his lowered himself once more, nibbling the crook of Sirius's neck, slowly trailing downwards. Nipping at the exposed flesh he travelled down to Sirius's chest, swirling one of Sirius's nipples around with his tongue. Sirius groaned, his hand reaching out to pull Remus back up only to have Remus pull away and move further down, lightly trailing his fingertips along Sirius's sides enjoying the feel of Sirius squirm underneath him. Remus looked up into the storm coloured eyes clouded by lust. Reaching down he undid Sirius's pants, slowly sliding them down his legs.

"My, my what do we have here"

Sirius whimpered as Remus's hand wrapped around his erection.

"No underwear Sirius"

Remus smiled, releasing Sirius's cock to reach into his side draw pulling out lube. Coating his fingers, he slowly inserted a finger into Sirius.

Sirius threw back his head as he pushed down trying to get more of Remus.

"Patience Padfoot"

Sirius bit down on his hand, slightly panting.

Remus pushed his finger deeper, searching.

Sirius screamed, his back arching off the bed, as Remus grazed against his prostate. Remus smirked as he inserted another finger gently scissoring Sirius.

"hmmm…it has been a long time, you are so tight"

Sirius panted, "Skip the foreplay moony"

Remus raised an eyebrow and with an evil smirk removed his fingers. Sirius whimpered a the loss, his eyes begging Remus for more.

Remus grabbed the lube and coated his cock, closing his eyes briefly before opening them to look back at Sirius.

"What is it you want Sirius"

Sirius looked into Remus's eyes, "please Moony"

Remus leered down at him. "Come on Sirius tell me what you want"

Sirius shuddered and growled out, "Fuck me"

"Hmmm….if you want it Sirius you got to do it yourself"

Sirius growled and flipped them over, "you bastard Remus"

Remus smirked and thrust his hips up, groaning as his cock slide along Sirius's. Sirius lifted up his hips and sank down on Remus's erection screaming in pain/pleasure as Remus's cock hit his prostate head on. Remus grabbed onto Sirius's hips as Sirius bounced up and down on his cock. Sirius stopped, panting he looked down at Remus. Grinning, he knew Remus was close, he leaned down and whispered "well Moony, if you want it you gotta take it"

Remus's hands tightened on Sirius's hips, as he all but purred "as that so"

Sirius shuddered at the sound of Remus's voice. Remus lifted a hand and wrapped it in Sirius's hair pulling him down for a kiss as he flipped them over. Sirius moaned into Remus's mouth as he felt Remus slide in deeper. Never breaking the kiss, Sirius wrapped his legs around Remus's waist as Remus began to thrust into him, his hands clutching Remus's shoulder as he cried out in pleasure.  
>"Please…more"<p>

Remus groaned and began thrusting harder into Sirius. Sirius closed his eyes as he let the waves of pleasure crash over him.

"Come for me Sirius"

Sirius screamed as he came, Remus howled as he felt Sirius's wall tighten around him, Remus thrust deeper into Sirius and joined Sirius in completion.

Remus rested his head against Sirius's shoulder, attempting to regain his breath. Sirius smiled, as he gently ran his fingers threw Remus's hair. Remus slipping out of Sirius, rolled off of Sirius, giving him a light kiss as he settled on his back. Sirius rolled over onto his side resting his head on Remus's shoulder as Remus wrapped an arm around his shoulders, his other arm resting on Sirius's hip. Remus closed his eyes and began drifting off.

"Mmm…moony?"

Remus opened an eye to look at Sirius.

"Yes Sirius"

"That was good yeah"

"Yeah…good"

Closing his eyes Remus, and breathing in he was on the verge of falling asleep when,

"Moony?"

Remus's eyes flashed open, as he sighed.

"Yes"

"Love you"

Remus shook his head, a slight smile appearing on his face, "love you too"

Sirius grinned and moved closer into Remus's embrace. Remus tightened his hold on Sirius, closing his eyes again.

"Moony"

Remus groaned, "what"

"I owe Snape one hell of a kiss"

"Alright Sirius go to sleep"

A few minutes later Remus's eyes shot open, "What! You owe who a what!"

The only response that Remus got was a light snore from the sleeping man bedside him.


End file.
